Wojna domowa
by Karmelowy karmel
Summary: Bo Clarisse zawsze skorzysta z okazji, by dokopać innym. Nawet jeśli tym kimś jest jej chłopak. Akcja tuż po "Krwi Olimpu", Obóz Herosów gości Rzymian. Jednopartówka napisana z gorzkim poczuciem braku porządnej Clarisse w internecie.


**Miłość i wojna: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone**

Wiecie jak trudno wleźć na najwyższy punkt widokowy obozu, gdzie dzieciaki Hefajstosa urządziły sobie domek strategiczny? No cóż, wspinaczka sama w sobie nie jest trudna, ale jeśli dołożyć do tego ciężki plecak, miecz zwisający na biodrach i kilkunastokilogramową zbroję, to wędrówka staje się troszeczkę trudniejsza. Och, należy jeszcze wybrać takie gałęzie, by zasłoniły cię przed widokiem cholernie groźnych, wkurzonych i doskonale wyszkolonych obozowiczek pod przywództwem Clarisse La Rue, grupowej domku Aresa.

I wcale nie ratował mnie fakt, że od dwóch lat byłem jej chłopakiem.

Bo widzicie, w tym właśnie tkwi szczegół. To jest nasza wersja kłótni z serii „To ja mam rację", choć wcale tak nie jest. Uwierzcie mi, nie wiedziałem w co się pakuję, gdy się w niej zakochałem. Może to, że Clarisse pomogła mi z moją…chorobą, wtedy, po tej historii z labiryntem, przysłoniło mi trochę jej rzeczywisty obraz. Wszyscy moi kumple dziwili mi się, jak ja z nią wytrzymuję. Ale co ja na to poradzę? Wdarła się do mojego serca i choć nie raz daje mi w kość, uważam, że to całkiem ekscytujące, kiedy wychodzimy razem na miasto, a Clarisse nie pyta mnie o zdanie, tylko robi to, na co ma ochotę. A także to, że na randki potrafi przyjść w podartych spodniach i zakradać się do ogrodów po wiśnie i jabłka, zamiast siedzieć sztywno w restauracji i gapić się na siebie. Kręci mnie to, kiedy naprawiamy razem mój motor. I to, że walcząc na arenie, w pewnym momencie ze złością ściąga swoją bandanę, a włosy opadają jej na plecy. Uwielbiam nawet ten specyficzny amerykański akcent, gdy wypowiada moje nazwisko.

To zawsze jest nazwisko. Nigdy imię.

Dobra, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Po co włażę na to drzewo? By zdobyć plany strategiczne dziewcząt. Wiem, że to niezbyt fair, ale jestem synem Hermesa, więc podstępy i kradzieże to coś co kocham. Poza tym, nie oszukujmy się. Podział drużyn nie jest równy. Okej, może sam sobie na to zasłużyłem, ale mimo wszystko. Nawet Pan D. uznał, że mamy postawić na siłę, a nie na rozum. Zwyczajowo bitwy o sztandar rozgrywały się według określonego planu: najpierw sojusze domków, by utworzyć drużyny. Potem wybór miejsca na sztandar i przygotowanie strategii. Potem zaczynały się przydziały zadań. Obrona, atak, wywiad albo zadanie specjalne.

Tym razem drużyny były wyjątkowe. Chejron w sumie nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu, ale nie miał wyboru, kiedy do Wielkiego Domu wpadła Clarisse i zarzuciła mu faworyzowanie facetów jako najlepszych herosów. Nie pomagał też fakt, że wówczas w pokoju znajdowała się Rachel Dare, nasza wyrocznia. No wiecie, to też dziewczyna, i to taka, którą tolerowała Clarisse. Wbiegłem za nią do gabinetu Chejrona, ale wpadła w swój trans i rozpętała prawdziwą burzę w Obozie Herosów.

W sumie…To chyba bardziej moja wina.

To był zwykły dzień w obozie, kilka tygodni po wygranej wojnie z Gają. Jak co dzień, razem z Connorem i Travisem sprawdzaliśmy co w lesie piszczy. Chejron zarządził regularne patrole, w razie, gdyby któryś z odrodzonych potworów postanowił nas zaatakować. Całkiem niedawno w obozie zjawił się Pan D., więc na rozrywkę nie narzekałem. Przyjechała też grupa herosów z rzymskiego obozu, w ramach podpisanych paktów powojennych. Trochę smutno było bez Valdeza, ale Dakota- syn Bachusa, okazał się niezłym kompanem w robieniu żartów. Ja i moi bracia szybko przygarnęliśmy go w domku Hermesa.

Kiedy skończyliśmy nasz obchód, postanowiliśmy pobawić się trochę z panią O'Leary, która radośnie goniła po lesie. Robiła strasznie dużo hałasu, gdy wpadała w trzaskiem na drzewa, a z góry spadał na nas deszcz szyszek. Bawiliśmy się świetnie, kiedy nagle Connor zatrzymał się, z palcem przytkniętym do ust. Delikatnie skinął głową w prawo, skąd dochodziły ciche szepty i dźwięk łamanych gałęzi. Zacisnąłem dłoń na moim sztylecie i z ciężko walącym sercem odwróciłem się, uskakując za drzewo. Byłem gotowy na atak potwora, ale odgłosy wskazywały na jakaś zorganizowaną grupę. Moi bracia kłócili się szeptem, obrazowo gestykulując.

Westchnąłem żałośnie. My, synowie Hermesa, byliśmy beznadziejni w planowaniu. Oni kłócili się w najlepsze, a ja sterczałem za drzewem oczekując ataku.

Doprawdy, wybitny plan.

Na moje szczęście, zmierzająca ku nam grupa nie była potworami. Kiedy tylko wychyliłem się zza drzewa, oberwałem szyszką w dłoń, którą zaciskałem na sztylecie.

\- Rodriguez, baranie!- usłyszałem głos Clarisse.- Widzę was. I, na rydwan Aresa, zamknijcie te japy!- Tym razem szyszki poleciały w stronę Travisa i Connora.

Wywróciłem oczami, jednocześnie uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Clarisse miała charakterek, ale teraz była nad wyraz miła. Zazwyczaj wyzywała ludzi od idiotów, damulek od siedmiu boleści, czy Cuchnących Glonów. Jej…hm, łagodna natura oznaczała, że towarzyszyła jej Melia i Chuck, jej chrześniak i syn trenera Hedge'a.

Faktycznie, gdy tylko wyszedłem do niej na polanę, podawała małe zawiniątko Melii, która siedziała na jednej z ławek zbudowanych przez satyrów. Obok niej siedziała Kalina, dziewczyna Grovera. Obie były zjawiskowe, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiałem chwilę pozachwycać się ich urodą. Nim zdałem sobie sprawę, że na polanie znajduje się jeszcze pięć innych nimf, Connor i Travis postanowili wykorzystać swój urok złodziejaszków i ruszyć na podryw. To było żałosne. Napinali swoje i tak nikłe mięśnie dla każdej napotkanej laski, a jeszcze żaden kosz nimi nie wstrząsnął.

\- Pięknie witamy takie niezwykłe piękności.

\- Jestem gotów spełnić każdą waszą prośbę, o gwiazdeczki. Możemy o tym porozmawiać przy lodach.

Wszystkie zachichotały głośno, kręcąc głowami. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że są tak samo ubrane. Miały na sobie krótkie spodenki z jeansu, brązowe sandałki i błękitne koszulki odkrywające pępek z napisem ZAPRASZAMY DO KIN. Na ramieniu każdej z nich zwisał mały plecaczek, a w ręce trzymały kolorowe ulotki. Jedna z nich, opalona blondynka o niebieskich oczach, podeszła do Clarisse i uścisnęła jej rękę.

\- Miło było cię poznać, córko Aresa. Ale na nas już czas. Melio?

Nimfa wiatrów skończyła karmić swojego syna i podała małe zawiniątko mojej dziewczynie.

\- Zaopiekuj się nim. Gleeson jest słodki, ale…no, ma swoje wybryki.

Prychnąłem, słysząc tą uwagę. Trener Hedge zachowywał się jakby zjadł za dużo puszek po Red Bullach. Skakał wokół wszystkich i puszył się, że jego syn będzie wielkim wojownikiem, jak on i Chuck Norris (pewnie po nim maluch dostał imię). Z drugiej strony…

\- Clarisse też nie jest aniołkiem.- Burknąłem, ale zaraz skuliłem się, gdy dziewczyna wbiła we mnie swój sztyletowy wzrok.

\- Nie- uśmiechnęła się Melia.- Ale ufam, że oboje na tym skorzystają.

Clarisse zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie jestem dobrą opiekunką?

Znowu zdusiłem w sobie śmiech.

\- Kotku…Ostatnio prawie złamałaś rękę Jasonowi, kiedy wytrącił ci miecz na arenie.

\- Gnojek oszukiwał!

\- Nie. Ty nie radzisz sobie z przegraną.- Powiedziałem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że brnę w wojnę.

Uszy mojej dziewczyny zaczerwieniły się odrobinę, a ramiona drgnęły, gdy się napięła. Melia zerknęła na nas, widocznie lepiej ode mnie oceniając sytuację. Jeszcze raz pocałowała synka w czoło i kiwnęła na grupę nimf.

\- Chodźmy już. Mamy tysiąc plakatów do rozwieszania, Miami czeka na wielki film Tristana McLeana.- Nimfy pomachały zalotnie do braci Hood, a dwie z nich dały im nawet całusy pożegnalne. Ja też pomachałem grupie dziewcząt na do widzenia, co jeszcze bardziej naostrzyło sztylety w oczach Clarisse.

\- Ja jestem świetną matką chrzestną- mruknęła.- Ze mną nic mu się nie stanie. Pobiję każdego frajera, który go tknie.

Westchnąłem i ruszyłem za nią z powrotem do obozu, wciskając ręce głęboko w kieszenie. Moi bracia znowu zaczęli się kłócić. Chyba jedna z nimf zostawiła swój identyfikator.

\- Opieka nie polega tylko na biciu, Clare.- Wiedziałem, że lubi, gdy tak na nią mówię. To był mój sposób na opanowanie groźnej Clarisse. Choć oczywiście sama tego nie przyznała i obrywałem po głowie, gdy użyłem zdrobnienia przy świadkach.

\- Nie ściemniaj, Rodriguez!- Uchyliła się, gdy z tyłu moi bracia zaczęli regularną wojnę na szyszki. Ja nie miałem tego szczęścia, moja głowa ucierpiała.- Mówisz tak, bo jesteś facetem i wstyd ci, że przegrywasz na arenie z własną dziewczyną.

\- Wcale nie! Po prostu…jestem ostrożny.

Znajdowaliśmy się nad jeziorem, kiedy w pewnej chwili Clarisse zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, przekładając Chucka na drugie ramię. Moi bracia tak się kłócili, że nas nie zauważyli i obaj wlecieli na Clarisse. Skołowany Travis trącił małego satyra, co wywołało jego płacz.

\- No i zobacz co narobiłeś, głąbie! Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami. Zaprogramowani na jeden tryb, bo kilka rzeczy naraz prowadzi do autodestrukcji.

\- Hej!- Oburzył się Connor. Zacisnąłem usta, bo powoli ogarniałem, w co się pakowaliśmy.- Gdyby nie my, już dawno nie byłoby naszego obozu. To my walczymy na wojnach.

W tym momencie jęknąłem, zamykając oczy. Mój brat powołał się na najgorszy argument z możliwych.

\- JA jestem córką Aresa, boga wojny! Jestem grupową jego domku. Żadne cymbały zwane moimi braćmi mi nie dorównują!

\- Sherman cię pokonał na ściance- zaznaczył Connor. Wspomniałem, że jego hobby to doprowadzanie mojej dziewczyny do szewskiej pasji? Miał niezły ubaw, kiedy czekałem na wspólne wyjście, a Clarisse zawsze zamiast „Hej, kotku" mówiła: „ Twój brat to śmierdzący gnojek. Nie pozwolę się tak traktować. Idziemy na arenę, Rodriguez".

Arena nie była najlepszą opcją na randkę.

\- Sherman złamał mi kostkę dzień wcześniej- Clarisse stała zdecydowanie zbyt blisko Connora. Zaczął się etap „ Kto wyprodukuje więcej śliny w złości".

\- Ale Jason regularnie z tobą wygrywa!

\- Bo gra nieczysto! Też mi coś, pokonać DZIEWCZYNĘ błyskawicą!

\- Clare…- Chuck zaczął wrzeszczeć, więc wziąłem go z ramion Clarisse, ale ciągle obserwowałem rozwój wypadków. Jedno było pewne: to nie skończy się dobrze.

Ale nie byłbym sobą, gdybym się nie wtrącił. No wiecie, jestem takim typem, który zawsze musi dorzucić swoje trzy grosze. Przez lata zbudowałem sobie niezłą pozycję w obozie. Byłem popularny, luzacki, no i robiłem najlepsze żarty. Ludzie mnie lubili, więc nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, by własna dziewczyna wzięła mnie pod pantofel.

Zwłaszcza pyskata córka Aresa.

\- Fakty mówią same za siebie- odezwałem się.- Chejron może potwierdzić. Historia nie kłamie, znani wielcy herosi to faceci.- Chuck złapał mój kciuk i zaczął go ciągnąć. Wyciągnąłem palce drugiej i zacząłem odliczać.- Hektor, Achilles, Eneasz, Herakles, Odyseusz, król Leonidas.

\- Co za szowiniści!- krzyknęła Clarisse i tym razem ona wyrwała z moich ramion Chucka. Zanim zdążyłem mrugnąć, już była w połowie drogi do Wielkiego Domu.

\- Jaki jest plan?

Pan D. razem z Groverem siedzieli przy stole pingpongowym w sali rekreacyjnej, a ja naprzeciw nich. Machinalnie bawiłem się bandażem, rozwijając go i na powrót zawijając. Głośne trzaskanie przeżuwanych przez Grovera puszek nie poprawiało naszej sytuacji. Jason przykładał sobie lód do czoła, bo był tym nieszczęśnikiem, który nawinął się Clarisse zaraz po wywołaniu wojny domowej. Wyzywając facetów od „idiotycznych testosteronowych mas, które nie uznają wyższości kobiet" kopała wszystkie napotkane kamienie. Jeden z nich wyznaczył sobie czoło Jasona jako tarczę. Syn Jupitera siedział z nami naburmuszony, a na jego głowie dumnie lśnił pokaźny, czerwony guz. Clarisse kategorycznie zabroniła Chejronowi, by udzielał jakichkolwiek rad. Wręcz wyznaczyła go do sędziowania w Bitwie o Godność, jak nazwano ten incydent. Centaur razem z trenerem Hedge i stuokim ochroniarzem Obozu Herosów mieli zasiąść w loży sędziów. Uznano, że tak będzie sprawiedliwie, bo ochroniarz ma zawsze na wszystko oko, a trener Hegde…no, jest ekspertem od bitew. Zawsze wybierze lepszą jatkę.

\- Musimy stworzyć mocną drużynę- Connor huknął dłonią w stół. Widziałem, że ten spór z Clarisse potężnie go nakręcił. Poczuł się chyba obrażony, choć przeważnie to właśnie on dostawał największe cięgi od Clarisse. No wiecie…te wszystkie przerwane randki i tak dalej.

Pan D. prychnął głośno, wybuchając śmiechem.

\- Mocną drużynę? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, kogo zwerbowała do swojej ta dziewucha od Aresa? Wszystkie bohaterki wojny z Gają!

\- Taaa- mruknął Jason.- Piper się nieźle nakręciła. To nie dobrze, bo jej głos jest mocniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. W końcu uśpiła samą Gaję.

\- Sama Clarisse zmiecie z powierzchni połowę facetów.- Beknął Grover.

\- Ale my mamy Percy'ego! I Jasona- Connor kiwnął na blondyna.- Will też nieźle strzela. Zremisował nawet z Thalią.

\- Właśnie…Gdzie jest Percy?

\- Mówił, że przyjdzie, tylko coś sprawdzi.

W tej właśnie chwili drzwi od sali otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka wpadły dwie czarnowłose postacie i Malcolm, syn Ateny.

\- Nie uwierzycie! Mamy przerąbane.- Malcolm nabierał łapczywie powietrza.

Pan D. spojrzał na niego, wysoko unosząc brwi.

\- I?

\- Dziewczyny zamknęły się w jaskini Rachel. Ale zwinąłem co nieco Annabeth- Percy pomachał plikiem kartek.

Grover doskoczył do niego i zabrał mu je. Zabawnie kręcił nosem, czytając notatki.

\- To są jakieś jaja? Przecież one nas zmiażdżą!

Wstałem i dorwałem się do zdobyczy. Jak mówiłem, moje trzy grosze muszą być.

Zaraz potem wytrzeszczyłem oczy i zacharczałem zaskoczony.

_**Słodkie Dziewczynki pod przywództwem Clarisse La Rue:**_

_Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Dare, Nyssa Morgan, Lou Ellen, Thalia Grace i…_

Reyna Ramirez- Arellano.

\- No to mamy przerąbane- jęknął Jason.

Wykiwanie Rachel Dare wcale nie było łatwe. Okazało się, że jest sprytniejsza od połowy męskiej drużyny, której niestety zostałem kapitanem. Dlaczego? „Bo Clarisse to twoja dziewczyna, umiesz nad nią zapanować". O dziwo, wybranie ośmiu facetów do starcia z dziewczynami już okazało się klęską. Sherman, syn Aresa odrzucił moją ofertę, twierdząc, że oszalałem sądząc, że domek Aresa stanie przeciwko swojej grupowej. Co mnie ucieszyło, problemów tego typu nie miał Malcolm, zastępca Annabeth. Wręcz przeciwnie, sam zgłosił się na stratega z nadzieją, że zdoła rozgryźć zapewne genialny plan dziewczyny Percy'ego. Bo tego, że to Annabeth wymyślała plan bitwy, byłem pewny jak tego, że Grover śpiewa Lady Gagę pod prysznicem. Nie, żebym podglądał Grovera, brońcie bogowie, ale…zresztą nieważne.

Pan D. stwierdził, że i tak nie mamy szans, ale oczywiście solidarnie trzymał z facetami. Połechtałem go trochę, gdy do drużyny zwerbowałem Dakotę, jego rzymskiego członka rodziny. Stwierdziłem, że skoro Clarisse wytoczyła najsilniejsze działa w postaci cholernej Reyny Ramirez-Arellano, ja też mogłem zagrać pełną pulą. Tuż po tym jak w końcu zlazłem z domku dzieciaków Hefajstosa (oczywiście Nyssa zostawiła swoje zabawki, co dołożyło mi kolejny tydzień ze zwichniętym nadgarstkiem) zabrałem woreczek drachm i porwałem Malcolma i resztę chłopaków z drużyny na tajną naradę.

Jak przedstawiał się stan _**Bohaterskich Ciach pod dowództwem Chrisa Rodrigueza?**_ Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Malcolm Henderson, Will Solace, Connor Hood, Dakota Evans i…nasza tajna broń.

W końcu, po długich trzech dniach przygotowań, nadszedł czas Bitwy o Godność. To, co rozpoczęło się głupią kłótnią „która płeć lepsza" zakończyło się bitwą na umiejętności. Każda z drużyn robiła co mogła, by zwerbować na swoją stronę najlepszych zawodników. Moja ekipa była w na tyle dobrej sytuacji, że znaliśmy strategię dziewczyn. Według planów wykradzionych z domku Nyssy, Thalia z Reyną i córką Hefajstosa miały zająć się obroną sztandaru, Rachel i Piper pełniły rolę wywiadowczą, a Annabeth, Clarisse i Lou Ellen atakowały.

U nas w drużynie nie było tak różowo. Tuż przed startem zabawy Dakota skusił się na pojedynek treningowy z Percym i teraz oboje byli zmęczeni. Ja czułem na sobie sztyletowe spojrzenie Rachel, którą podstępem oszukałem, by dostać się do tych planów strategicznych. Jasonowi ciągle dokuczał guz, więc nie mógł się zbytnio skupić, ale i tak postanowiliśmy wysłać go jako atakującego, w komplecie z Connorem i Dakotą.

Thalia i Will zaczęli oddzielną wojnę na strzały, kiedy ja i Percy przedzieraliśmy się przez las, by dotrzeć do kryjówki, gdzie ukryliśmy nasz sztandar. Do pasa miałem przyczepione radio, więc byłem w stałym kontakcie z Connorem i Jasonem.

Pierwsza jatka zaczęła się, kiedy dotarliśmy do kryjówki. Moja krótkofalówka zaczęła nagle wrzeszczeć i przeklinać, jak to tylko dzieci Hermesa potrafią. Znaczy się, nie dosłownie krótkofalówka, ale Connor. Musiał wleźć w jedną z pułapek Nyssy, które ukryła na przestrzeni całego lasu. Wrzeszczał coś o pętli i „cholernej sośnie" oraz o tym, że za chwilę się porzyga. Dzięki bogom nie musieliśmy tego słuchać, bo radio przejął Dakota. Ale to oznaczało, że w dość banalny sposób moja drużyna straciła Connora.

Kiedy razem z Percym położyłem się za małym wzniesieniem, uważnie obserwując granicę naszej bazy, parę razy zauważyłem dziwne miganie powietrza. Nie zwróciłem na to większej uwagi, w końcu byłem spocony po biegu, w dodatku był środek sierpnia, blisko trzydzieści stopni. Tuż nad nami rozciągały się linki i drabinki, jak w parku linowym. Parę razy zauważyłem Willa, który raz za razem posyłał strzały w drużynę dziewczyn.

\- Myślisz, że Jason i Dakota dadzą sobie radę z Reyną?- zapytał Percy. Spojrzałem na niego, unosząc brwi. Zaraz potem obaj wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

\- Niee- pokręciłem głową.

Osobiście widziałem, jak Reyna prowadzi oddział do walki. Kurczę, laska w pojedynkę dotarła do Grecji, by zabrać legendarny posąg Ateny! Przyznam się, że czułem się skrępowany w jej towarzystwie. Zdecydowanie nie chciałbym stać się jej wrogiem. I tak, między innymi dlatego wybrałem rolę obrońcy.

Nasz podziw względem rzymskiej pretor przerwały odgłosy łamanych gałęzi, co mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy. Albo dziewczyny znalazły naszą bazę, albo do akcji wkracza moja tajna broń. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, by mój kumpel zjawił się tak szybko, więc obstawiłem na pierwszą odpowiedź.

Zanim jednak zdążyliśmy zareagować, z góry doleciały nas godne podziwu przekleństwa. Po chwili z drzewa zleciał srebrny kształt i wylądował kilka metrów niżej, łapiąc się drabinki.

\- Solace, debilu! Przez ciebie śmierdzę jak Percy po wyczołganiu się z kanalizacji!- Thalia Grace ześlizgnęła się z liny i wylądowała na ścieżce tuż obok. Parkę miała w strzępach, końcówki włosów jej się paliły, a zielona maź, którą była obklejona cuchnęła okropnie.

\- Śmierdzące strzały- zachichotał Percy. Korzystając z zamroczenia Thalii, powalił ją zgrabnie i przywiązał do pobliskiego drzewa.- Nie będę taki, pomogę ci- Ze strumyka obok nas wyleciała stróżka wody, którą Jackson skierował na Łowczynię. Miał uciechę, oblewając córkę Zeusa falą wody. Pewnie już dawno o tym marzył.

I właśnie w tej chwili zaczęła się prawdziwa jatka.

Po pierwsze, wrzasnąłem jak mała dziewczynka, kiedy z chirurgiczną precyzją tuż obok mojej głowy przeleciał nóż i wbił się w więzy, uwalniając Thalię. Po drugie, nagle w lesie zaroiło się od herosów. Will wrzeszczał z góry, strzelając w Clarisse, która szarżowała na naszą bazę niczym szalony dzik. Kątem oka zauważyłem wielką szynkę i mandarynkowe pociski, przed którymi uciekał Dakota. Percy w końcu się otrząsnął i wyciągnął swój długopis. Ja zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mi do głowy.

Wlazłem na Pięść Zeusa i z mieczem w dłoni zaatakowałem Reynę Ramirez- Arellano.

Co mi strzeliło? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Kornukopia Piper siała spustoszenie, a sama córka Afrodyty wzięła za cel Willa Solace, krzycząc do niego magicznym głosem, by skoczył na dół, porzucając broń. Widocznie i na mnie podziałał jej głos, bo zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć skoczyłem ze skały, zachodząc Reynę od tyłu.

Zdążyłem tylko unieść mój miecz, zanim w słońcu błysnęła złota włócznia. Usłyszałem świst koło ucha i poczułem mocne pchnięcie w brzuch. Chcąc uniknąć stania się plackiem, przekręciłem się na plecach. Moja walka z Reyną była krótka. Dziewczyna uzbroiła się w sztylet i używając mistrzowskiej techniki, wytrąciła ostrze z mojej ręki. Sapnąłem bezbronny, kiedy jej kolano spoczęło na moim brzuchu, a ramię unieruchomiło ręce.

Tymczasem Jason i Clarisse tańczyli wokół siebie, wymieniając się zgryźliwymi uwagami. Z ruchu warg zrozumiałem, że moja dziewczyna powiedziała coś o jego śliwie na czole, bo Grace zaczerwienił się i zaatakował. Osobiście na wylot znałem wszystkie sztuczki Clarisse, więc krzyknąłem ostrzegawczo do Jasona, by się uchylił. Cwaniara używała swojej włóczni, więc miała większy zasięg ataku. Jason wyrzucił swój miecz w powietrze i zrobił przewrót w bok, a kiedy znowu stanął na nogi, w jego ręce lśniła długa, złota lanca.

\- AAAAAAA!- Wrzasnęła Clarisse, unosząc Szczypawicę.

To, co stało się potem, było o wiele lepsze niż pokaz fajerwerków w Nowy Rok. Nastąpiła wielka kumulacja: Clarisse poraziła Jasona Szczypawicą, a ten wrzasnął i przywołał dużą chmurę burzową. Pioruny i iskry zmieszały się z kolejną falą wywołaną przez Percy'ego, który w ten sposób uniemożliwił Annabeth pochwycenie naszego sztandaru. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, bo nawet nie wiedziałem, jak blisko zwycięstwa były dziewczyny. Z góry zleciały wszystkie pociski Willa, a powódź uruchomiła wszystkie pułapki Nyssy.

I wreszcie najlepsze: Pięść Zeusa zaczęła drżeć, a na nas zaczęła spadać lawina skał. Trzęsienie wytrąciło Reynę z równowagi, przez co zdążyłem się uwolnić. Starałem się ogarnąć wzrokiem pole bitwy: Jason został uwięziony przez głazy, Clarisse się dymiła po ataku burzy. Will kręcił się w kółko, widocznie oszołomiony upadkiem z wysokości. Nyssa ciągnęła związanego i wrzeszczącego Connora, a Reyna zgrabnie przeskoczyła przez Jasona, unikając złamania nóg. Annabeth wyglądała jak zmokły pies, ale jako jedyna z dziewczyn była na nogach. Percy i Dakota otoczyli ją, uważnie obserwując. Sztandar mojej drużyny przechylił się niebezpiecznie, gdy z przejścia w labiryncie wyszedł mój ósmy gracz.

\- Poddaj się, Annabeth- odezwał się Nico, zatrzymując się obok naszej flagi.- Nie masz szans z naszą trójką.- Wskazał na siebie, Dakotę i Percy'ego.

I znowu jęknąłem cicho, kiedy blondynka wyprostowała się dumnie. Kurczę, facetom zdecydowanie brak taktu.

\- Ja się nigdy nie poddam, Nico. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.- Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale w ułamku sekundy złapała Dakotę za ramię i przerzuciła go przez plecy, jak zawodowy judoka. Po chwili trzymała w ręce jego miecz. W następnej sekundzie Reyna krzyknęła do niej, rzucając sztyletem. Annabeth złapała go w locie i odrzuciła w stronę Nico, zmuszając go do ucieczki.

Potem stanęła twarzą w twarz z Percym, który nie do końca ogarniał sytuację.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, kotku- powiedziała Annabeth i rzuciła się na swojego chłopaka. Stali się jedną, wielką plątaniną kończyn i broni, kiedy turlali się po lesie zaciekle próbując pokonać drugiego. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy ramię Annabeth trafiło w nos Percy'ego. I kiedy już wolna Annabeth biegła z pełną prędkością po nasz sztandar, na arenę powrócił Nico.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa- westchnął. Stanął tuż przed Annabeth w wyciągniętym mieczem, a tuż za nim chwiała się flaga. Córka Ateny oddychała ciężko, utykając na jednej nodze.

\- Jestem córką Ateny- wzruszyła ramionami. Również skierowała ostrze w jego stronę. Znałem Annabeth i wiedziałem na co ją stać, jednak nie znałem mocy Nica.

Kiedy na pole bitwy przybiegł Chejron z trenerem i sporą grupą obozowiczów, by ogłosić zwycięzcę, Annabeth i Nico cięgle stali nieruchomo, wpatrując się w siebie. Chyba prowadzili jakąś niemą rozmowę.

\- Dalej, Chase! Załatw go!- krzyczała Clarisse. No tak, nie mogła sobie darować, jeśli od zwycięstwa dzielił ją tylko Nico di Angelo.

\- Nico!- Wrzeszczał Connor.- Broń godności facetów!

To był chyba dla niego impuls, bo błyskawicznie uniósł miecz i z brzękiem skrzyżował go z orężem Annabeth. Niech mnie Afrodyta cmoknie, Nico di Angelo to cwany koleś. Wykorzystał ciężar swojego miecza i zranioną nogę blondynki i kiedy tylko Annabeth zachwiała się z bólu rzucił się na nią całym ciałem, przyciskając do ziemi.

Faceci wrzasnęli głośno z radości, a Clarisse mruczała coś o „małym podstępnym szczurze z Hadesu". Nico już wstawał, by pobiec w chwale po sztandar dziewczyn, ale przerwał mu…śmiech.

Annabeth podniosła się z ziemi, śmiejąc się i kręcąc głową.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz?- zapytał Connor.- Przegrałyście!

\- Na pewno?- zapytała i podeszła do swojej drużyny.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, o co jej chodziło. Clarisse, mimo, że śmierdziała jak spalony kurczak, przybijała piątki swoim towarzyszką. Reyna z uśmiechem zwinęła swoją złotą włócznię, a Nyssa podrzucała z zadowoleniem odłamany grot od strzały. Thalia z niesmakiem zdjęła swoją zniszczoną parkę, ale patrzyła na moją drużynę, unosząc kącik ust. Rachel pokiwała nam z mostu linowego tuż nad drużyną dziewczyn.

\- Zapomnieliście, kogo mamy w drużynie- powiedziała Clarisse.- Nasza tajna broń. Lou Ellen, córka Hekate.

Zrobiło mi się gorąco.

\- Magia. Załatwiliście nas magią.- Ledwie wypowiedziałem te słowa, a powietrze wokół nas zafalowało. Zakląłem szpetnie. To było to samo, na co wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi.

Zaskoczony pisk Willa zwrócił uwagę wszystkich na Piper. A raczej na…ducha? No bo to nie było normalne, takie migotanie. Piper pojawiała się i znikała, a ręka Willa przeszła przez nią na wylot.

\- Co jest?!- krzyknął Jason.- Gdzie jest Pipes?

\- TAM!- Krzyknęła razem cała drużyna dziewczyn, wyciągając ręce w stronę naszej bazy.

I tak oto wszystkim ukazała się Piper McLean z szerokim uśmiechem. Nasz sztandar spoczywał w jej dłoniach.

Radość wszystkich dziewczyn w obozie nie miała końca. Śpiewały, tańczyły, żartowały. No cóż, ale walka była wyrównana. Musiałem to przyznać, dziewczyny są po prostu mądrzejsze i sprytniejsze. I kiedy całą drużyną zjawiliśmy się na ognisku, dziewczyny przybiegły do nas i przytuliły na oczach wszystkich.

\- Walka była całkiem niezła, Rodriguez- powiedziała Clarisse i cmoknęła mnie w usta.- Przegranym też należy się nagroda.- Pociągnęła mnie w stronę wolnej ławki, uciekając od wścibskich oczu.

Szczerze? Jeśli tak mają wyglądać wszystkie przegrane bitwy, to mogę zostać największym luzerem świata.


End file.
